Detection of disease at the earliest stages requires multiplex measurements of key protein biomarkers in biological samples. The availability of high-affinity, highly selective compositions that recognize biomarkers from complex biological mixtures is a critical component for accurate detection of proteins that may indicate disease or changes in health.
Vascular endothelial growth factor A (VEGF) is a potent endothelial cell-specific mediator of angiogenesis and vasculogenesis. VEGF is involved pathologically in cancer, proliferative retinopathy, disease pathology of wet form age-related macular degeneration (AMD), and rheumatoid arthritis, and as such represents an important diagnostic and therapeutic target. VEGF signaling modulates angiogenesis, and VEGF levels are elevated in a variety of tumor types. As such, VEGF presents an attractive candidate for imaging, detection and treatment of cancer.